With increase of data center services, user's demands keep growing. The scale and function of a data center is becoming more and more complex and it is more and more difficult to manage the data center. Therefore, as for enterprise data center, data centers should be integrated, management cost of the data center should be reduced and existing resources should be adequately mined to satisfy higher service requirements. A trend of the integration of the data center is virtualized operation of data center resources.